


A Change of Venue?

by lightningstorm (celestlyn)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestlyn/pseuds/lightningstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wizards, witches, the Great Hall and some magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Venue?

Draco looked up from his seat behind his snakewood desk and smiled at Harry, who was perched on the corner of the desk looking smug. Harry enjoyed watching Draco work at his desk. He looked proper and professional and sexy as hell. The rare desk was one of the few indulgences Draco had insisted on when they had moved in together. It had belonged to his paternal-grandfather and seemed to have a magic all its own.

“You hear from Granger yet?” Draco asked.

“The owl just came and it looks like we can go to Hogwarts this afternoon at 3pm,” Harry said.

“Excellent!” Draco exclaimed. “I had my doubts when you asked her to be our planner, but she has done a brilliant job! Almost everything is done. After we talk to the Headmistress again we can owl the invitations.”

“Well, she and Molly planned her and Ron’s wedding and it went off without a hitch.” Harry crossed his feet at the ankles and swung his legs back and forth under the desk. “Her organization is legendary. She’s the only reason Ron and I got through that last year with Slughorn and McGonagall. She makes lists of lists...and then checks off every single detail. Three times over!”

“Harry, the only reason you got through Slughorn’s class is because you cheated!” Draco pushed away from the desk and leaned back in his chair.

“I did NOT cheat! My book just had a lot of extra notes in the margins and I loved that I finally bested you and Hermione. You’re just jealous that you didn’t get Snape’s old book. Besides, if I hadn't won that Felix Felicis we might not be sitting here now.” Harry shoved Draco’s books aside and slid over in front of the half-heartedly indignant prat.

Draco reached up and pulled Harry in for a long kiss.

“Feeling amorous, Potter?”

”Mmmmm...” Harry nodded.

Draco smirked. “One of the perks of working from home and having a desk job.”

Harry waggled his eyebrows. “Want me to show you a real desk job?”

 

* * *

 

Hermione met them at the Apparition point just outside the Hogwarts gates and they made their way up the path to the castle. McGonagall stood on the steps and greeted them, beckoning them inside. 

“We’ll talk in my office first, if you don’t mind indulging an old witch in a spot of tea.” The Headmistress turned and led the way to the gargoyle lift. 

Settling behind her desk, she clasped her hands. “I wanted to speak with you about your bonding ceremony. I couldn’t be more thrilled that you have planned to have it here at Hogwarts, but I have some concerns.” She sat back in her chair and looked at her guests. 

Hermione frowned and asked, “What’s wrong? Are you saying that we will need to reconsider?”

Harry and Draco looked at each other in panic and then at their former-professor and Hermione fidgeted, feeling horrible for Harry. He had so wanted this to happen here and it pained her that he might be denied one thing that he truly wanted when he asked for so little. 

Minerva McGonagall pursed her lips and blew out in a puff. “Perhaps it would be best, but we can put our collective heads and wands together and see what we come up with.”

“So what is the problem?” Draco asked, meeting her gaze.

“As you know, Hogwarts has been under restoration since the war,” she began.

“But you assured us that it was nearly done and school would be starting up again in the fall,” Draco insisted.

“That is true,” she said cautiously. “The restoration is nearly complete. The occasional rain or lightning bolt from the enchanted ceiling is far less frequent than when they began. I worried that the whole thing would crumble and fall in the beginning. The Great Hall was badly damaged during the war and has required more repairs than we originally thought. Indeed, it is very close to finished, but I have other concerns.”

“What kind of concerns?” Hermione and Harry asked together. 

“You are aware that a great deal of dark magic was used during the war and it weakened some of the original elemental magic that Hogwarts was built on. I believe that all traces have been removed by the reconstruction crews and the curse-breakers, but what troubles me is the wild magic that will be released during your bonding ceremony. You know that when the Founders built Hogwarts they employed a substantial amount of elemental magic. Much of Hogwarts works on earth magic and I am uncertain how it will react to the wild magic that will be released as you two become bonded.”

“Are you saying that it isn’t safe, Professor?” Harry asked. “I cannot endanger my friends and family, but will there really be all that much wild magic released as to be dangerous?”

“I simply cannot say, Harry,” she said. “I have seen hand-fastings that displayed just traces of gentle, wild magic and others that seemed to shake the foundations. It can be quite unpredictable. Once the final phase of the restoration is completed, I have no doubt that it will withstand whatever wild magic is thrown at it, but it's still vulnerable and that worries me. Knowing you, Mr Potter, anything is possible.”

There was a round of snickering followed by a long silence and Draco spoke first. 

“Headmistress, if I may?” he asked.

“By all means, Mr Malfoy. I would welcome your thoughts.”

“I am aware of a fair amount of magic that utilizes elemental or ancient magic. Much of it is dark magic, but not illegal per se.” He had the grace to look slightly embarrassed.

Minerva McGonagall cocked her head slightly and raised an eyebrow. 

“Sorry, Professor,” he said. “The Dark Lord spent many months in our home and he used a good deal of dark magic that he supplemented with ancient earth magic. It was necessary to extend and reinforce the wards on the Manor, as he otherwise might have blown it to bits.”

“I can work with him, Professor!” Harry offered. “And I can ask a few Aurors that I know to help. Bill Weasley would help, for sure.” 

“We won’t employ anything that is questionable, ma’am,” Draco said. “The goal is simply to reinforce the ceiling and walls of the Great Hall against any wild magic that might burst forth from our bonding and I assure you that would most likely be from Potter. The torches always flicker and surge when he--”

“That’s quite enough, Mr Malfoy!” the Headmistress cut in. “We’ll let Mr Potter have his secrets. In truth, the wild magic I speak of is simply a by-product of the bonding spell as it sinks in and combines with both of your magical cores. It’s the joining of the three that sets loose a type of chain-reaction. That’s why it can be unpredictable. It may be tame or it might be rather intense. We shall see, but I suspect we may be in for quite a spectacle. I see no reason not to try.” 

Hermione was nearly salivating with excitement as she pulled out a parchment and quill and began jotting notes. Harry knew that she would research and oversee each of the spells as they strengthened the wards. She and the Head-Mistress would see that it was safe for their guests. 

 

* * * 

 

A fortnight later Harry stared in awe at the work that had been done. The restoration workers and curse-breakers had worked tirelessly with the Aurors and Draco to set the extra wards against the wild magic. The result was impressive. Harry remembered the ceiling that had greeted him the first time he’d stepped foot in the Great Hall: the night sky with its twinkling stars and the hundreds of floating candles. He would rather have bonded with Draco under the same enchanted ceiling that had sheltered them for six years at Hogwarts, but the sight of the Great Hall draped with the new protective magic wards was powerful and beautiful. Harry stood behind Draco and wrapped his arms around him, laying his chin on his shoulder. They looked up at the enormous protective curtains that dropped from one central point in the middle of the ceiling. They draped outward and down to the walls in what resembled great arms. 

Draco chuckled and murmured so that only Harry could hear him. 

"It reminds me of the giant squid...all those tentacles reaching out. 

Harry squeezed him tight. "It's perfect," he said. "Just perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nat and Marie's wedding comment fest and it contains elements of real events experienced in their wedding preparations and at the venue site. (Just in case you wondered.)


End file.
